


Life Before This

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Series: Marvel Teacher AU [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, College, Eating Disorders, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, If you haven't read the fic that this is kinda apart of you may be a little lost, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Teacher AU, Teaching degrees, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been getting this horrible headache.” Peggy winced.</p><p>“Oh?” Steve asked to press her on. He picked up her brushes and walked them over to the sink to start washing them out.</p><p>“I don’t know what is going on.”</p><p>“How long have you had it?”</p><p>“What’s today?”</p><p>“Tuesday.”</p><p>“Since Thursday.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>This is apart of an AU I've been working on for a couple of months now. More notes on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Before This

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no prompt to this one, to those of you who read After Winter Break (if you're not reading it, you should) keep in mind a few things:
> 
> 1\. This is about fiveish years before the events in After Winter Break. The storylines between FitzSimmons and Steve with Peggy and Angie are about the sameish time frame give or take a few months or a year.
> 
> 2\. Steve towards the end mentions Rumlow and him starting to make the heart eyes towards each other. Steve doesn't yet know about what's going to happen. So don't hurt me.
> 
> 3\. Simmons is very capable of handling herself. It's just she forgets to do simple things like sleeping and eating. Same thing with Steve, except in Steve's case he doesn't have the funds to put food in his mouth.
> 
> 4\. If you are triggered by panic attacks or eating disorders, don't read this, don't force yourself to read this. I want your health over this being successful, take care of yourself boo.
> 
> 5\. Again, this spawned off of Chapter 12 of After Winter Break. I kept going off in different directions with the storyline, and I had to cut it down (it was either that of have like 40 pages for one chapter whereas the other chapters are like twenty pages at best). But I had all this huge chunks of storyline that only my bestie and sister would hear about. So I did this thing.
> 
> 6\. If you haven't read After Winter Break, you can read this as a standalone, but you might be confused.
> 
> 7\. Peggy does die, but if you've read After Winter Break, it's kind of expected. It still hurts tho.
> 
> 8\. Enjoy!

“I’ve been getting this horrible headache.” Peggy winced.

            “Oh?” Steve asked to press her on. He picked up her brushes and walked them over to the sink to start washing them out.

            “I don’t know what is going on.”

            “How long have you had it?”

            “What’s today?”

            “Tuesday.”

            “Since Thursday.”

            Steve stopped washing the brushes and looked at her who was looking at her finished painting. She looked up innocently. “What?”

            “Nothin, just… since Thursday? Why haven’t you said anything?”

            “I didn’t want to worry you. Your mom…”

            “Has been in hospice for about a year now. I’m kind of used to it, Peg. I need my best girl out there and feeling healthy.”

            “I am healthy.”

            “Says the girl who’s had a headache since Thursday.” Steve retorted.

            Peggy smiled with an adoring look in her eyes. “Well, I’ll just take it easy on the coffee…”

            “Let me take you to my doctor’s office on the way to see my mom? She doesn’t have a lot of time left, and…”

            Peggy nodded. “Yes, just drop me off, and I’ll get a check-up.”

            Steve smiled at her. “Thank you.” Then in two strides, Steve had crossed the room and kissed her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Simmons tugged on her ponytail and bit her lip. Coach Smith’s office hours didn’t start for another three minutes. She didn’t want to bother him before then.

            “Simmons? Why are you standing outside at six in the morning?” Coach Smith frowned and opened the door for her.

            “I was just waiting for your office hours.”

            “Oh, you know my office hours?”

            “Yes, you have them on your blog, sir.”

            “I do?”

            Simmons nodded.

            “Huh, how ‘bout that? What can I do for you Simmons?”

            “Yes, ah… it’s about the running class. I’m wondering if you could make an exception.”

            “For… your running? You run below average. I don’t need to make an exception.”

            “Oh, no it’s not that… it’s the whole group thing. I’m afraid only I and Leo Fitz were the only two left without a group or a partner.”

            “Seems easy enough to me. Why don’t you two partner up?”

            “It’s not that easy. See Fitz and I don’t get along very well.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yes, since we’re both competing for the first in our class, it would be unfair to both of us to have the grade rest on each other’s shoulders.”

            Coach Smith leaned back in his chair. “Simmons, this part of the term serves two purposes. One is that I have more free time to plan for other classes, I am head coach after all. Two it serves as a team building exercise. When you run, it creates endorphins.  For some people they bond with each other with those endorphins. Others learn how to work through their problems.”

            “I would like to see the science behind your argument, sir.”

            “This ain’t science, it’s running one oh one.”

            “But you were talking about…”

            “Now, I know that you and Fitz may have had an argument in the past…”

            “No.”

            “’No’ what?”

            “We haven’t had an argument. We haven’t even spoken to each other.”

            “But you said… never mind… you and Fitz need to work together. Because out in the real world you’re going to cross a bunch of people you don’t like. Consider this practice. You’re welcome.”

            “I haven’t said thank you.”

            “It was implied. See you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Steve kissed his mother goodnight just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Peggy. “Hey, I’m exhausted, so no social with Angie or whatever you guys have planned to keep me up all night.”

            “Steve… could you come to the hospital?”

            Steve froze. “Yeah, yeah… what room?”

 

* * *

 

Fitz showed up the next day after classes in running shorts, a ratty tee shirt, and running shoes. He avoided Simmon’s eyes. She knocked on Coach Smith’s door. “Right on time!” he smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down. He held out two small devices. “Do you know what these are?”

            Neither of them answered.

            “They’re GPS little things. They’re gonna track how fast you two run, how long, if you two stayed together, and how many calories you burn. Every time you guys come in to check with me, you leave with one of these on your shoe, come back. Give me these back, and I’ll record the data. Remember you guys are graded on effort, not how fast or long you run. Got it? Good. Go.” He said and handed them each a device. As soon as they fastened the device on their shoe, they walked out and into the nearest park.

 

* * *

 

“It’s inoperable.” The doctor had told them. “When it grows, we can cut a little off, but it will keep growing, and eventually… no doctor in their right mind would want to do that procedure more than twice on you. We can give you something for the pain, and the nausea that you’ll start to have, but there’s next to nothing else we can do.”

            “Thank you, doctor.” Steve muttered as he stood up to leave.

            Peggy was staring at her hands.

            “Do you think you can move back to England?” Steve asked.

            She looked up at him. “No?”

            “You have a better shot getting better treatment. What if we redacted…”

            “No, Steve. You heard the doctor. The tumor it inoperable.”

            “Peggy, you’re sick.”

            “So are you half the time! Trying to get a degree in teaching while your mother is in hospice, it’s expensive and you can’t afford proper treatment.”

            “Exactly, so we just get you home, and get you proper treatment.”

            “No, not when I have work that needs to be done here!” she tisked.

            “You can do the work when you get better.” Steve insisted.

            “So I get better, which I probably won’t. What then? I live another seven to ten years of my life in pain? Of hearing people coo at me like I am some charity case for having brain cancer? Then when I inevitably go into remission…”

            “You wouldn’t.”

            “I would!” Peggy scoffed and continued. “Steve, it would be much easier for my job, for everyone else, if I just…”

            “Die?” Steve asked with tears in his eyes.

            “Keep calm and carry on, like my Country was prepared to do in the Second World War I will do as much as I can, in the limited amount of time I have. You know I will.”

            Steve sobbed softly. “Peggy, don’t… please, just let’s do some more research, let’s get another opinion.”

            “Steve.”

            “I can’t lose you, too.” He whispered.

            Peggy stared at him. “Playing that card on me is low, Rogers. Even for you.” She teased.

            Steve sobbed. “Did it work?”

            She gave him a soft nod.

 

* * *

 

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Fitz and Simmons showed up around six in the afternoon to Coach Smith’s office. They tied the tracker on their shoes, and ran. Fitz was significantly slower than Simmons. And he would try and run her speed, but would hit his wall sooner and jog behind her after about three miles of running. Simmons tried to slow her running down, but then began to feel frustrated every time she did. Like her legs were screaming at her to go faster, push harder, and do better.

            For the first three weeks they had been running together, they hadn’t talked at all.

            Until Friday of their fourth week together, they were jogging back, when Fitz suddenly said. “Look at that cloud. It looks like a monkey.” He panted.

            _He’s Irish_ , was Simmons’ first thought. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

 

* * *

 

All the doctors had said the same about Peggy.

            “Not a good idea.”

            “I wouldn’t advise it.”

            “Chemo might shrink it, but even then this cancer has a habit of coming back.”

            “I would be willing to trim some of it, but from these scans it looks like it is growing. I’m sorry, there’s not much more that we can do.”

            Peggy was starting to give up, and when Steve’s mom passed away, he started to give up too.

 

* * *

 

Simmons wasn’t running at her normal pace today, and Fitz noticed. “You okay?” he asked.

            She shook her head and ran to the bushes to throw up. She had lasted thirty minutes of running, and she just screwed it up. “Sorry.” She called out.

            “It’s okay, are you okay?” he asked wiping sweat from his upper lip.

            “I just… my period.”

            “Oh.”

            “Usually, when I take my medications on time it doesn’t make me sick. But, I guess…”

            “It could also be stress.”

            “True.”

            “Let’s head back. You need your rest and I need to study for my next computer language test tomorrow morning.”

            Simmons nodded and they walked back to Coach Smith’s office to explain why they were back early.

 

* * *

 

The tumor was pressing against a certain part of her brain to make her very confused and angry constantly. Steve was patient with her. He let her yell at him when it didn’t make sense, and ask stupid questions.

            Angie, her girlfriend, couldn’t take it anymore. She would stop by every once and a while when Steve told her it was a good day, but would never stay too long. Steve’s heart broke for Angie and Peggy. They would never have a happy ending together.

            “Steve! Hey, you’re here.” She grinned waking up from a nap at the hospital.

            Steve beamed at her, and sent a quick text to Angie. “ _It’s a good day today, stop by, if you can._ ” “Hey, how are you feeling?”

            “Sick, how long has it been since I’ve taken a bath?”

            Steve blinked. “Oh… I don’t know.”

            “How long has it been since you’ve washed up?”

            Steve blushed. “I don’t look that bad.”

            “You’re literally ninety pounds soaking wet, Steve.” Peggy chastised.

            “Okay, so I look that bad. I’ll bulk up when I get out of school.”

            “You better. I would very much like to see you with some actual muscle and healthy.”

            “I would like to see you healthy.” Steve caught himself muttering.

            She pursed her lips at him. “Not any way to treat a lady.”

            “Right, sorry… I was assuming you’d be okay with it seeing how we’re best friends.”

            She smiled and reached for his hand. “When I go…”

            “You’re not going anywhere, Peg.”

            “When I go.” Peggy started again. “I want you to finish that degree, understand? You’re going to be an extraordinary teacher.”

            Steve nodded. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

“You took Dr. Xavier for biology, right?” Simmons asked after they had ran about a mile.

            “Ah… yes. Biochemical engineering, to be exact.”

            “I’m taking that class, actually. Do you have any notes on the subject? I’m so lost on this chapter.”

            “Somewhere in my dorm.” Fitz shrugged.

            “May I borrow them, if you can find them?”

            “Sure.”

            He got her the notes the next time they ran together.

 

* * *

 

Angie had sold some of Peggy’s paintings on campus to help with her medical bills. Angie also reached out through the sorority and asked for donations. Steve sat there and did nothing, wishing he could do more.

            Peggy would stop him from thinking that, though. “You’re here, and you’re studying. That’s all I could’ve asked from my best friend, Steve.”

            Steve tried not to cry many times. She was getting sicker, and her vision was starting to fade.

 

* * *

 

Fitz and Simmons had just finished their Friday run. Three more weeks would be dead week, and Simmons was already starting to cram and review for her classes. She assumed as much for Fitz. Fitz fell into step with her and stretched out his sweaty body. He had gotten a lot better at running. Simmons assumed it was from trying to keep up with her pace.

            “I could go for a cuppa. Just like mam used to make.” Fitz said shoving his hands into his pockets.

            Simmons thought of warm hugs with a warm mug of tea pressed into her hands. She was almost home just at the thought of a warm mug in her hands. “Mm, me too. Splash of milk, and a spoon full of sugar.”

            “Would you like to come up?” Fitz asked stopping in front of a set of dorm rooms. “I have my dorm room all to myself. No one wanted to room with me.”

            Simmons had faced the same problem. No one wanted to room with the freak who was obsessed with blood and guts. “Oh… no, I better study for the finals coming up.”

            Fitz blinked and looked like he was about to comment, but then dropped his head down. “Okay, yeah… that’s… fine.” He ran his fingers through his sweaty curls and jogged up the flight of stairs.

            Simmons kicked herself mentally. “I should’ve said yes. Now he probably thinks I’m using him to get good grades.” She hissed at herself.

 

* * *

 

Peggy couldn’t talk, and when she had her eyes open, she would stare aimlessly at the walls. Steve read his textbook to her. He would switch it up a bit sometimes and read her literature, hoping to get some reaction from her, but nothing would happen.

            Angie would come by more often and they would take turns watching her. Steve would go home, shower, get a few hours of sleep, and go to class while Angie watched her. Then Steve would come back after classes and Angie would shower, go to work, and get a few hours of sleep.

            Peggy’s friends from her job and the sorority sent flowers, teddy bears, and balloons. The room was never bare. Steve felt warm seeing these objects, because this meant his best friend meant something to the world. He only wished he could afford to get her a teddy bear.

 

* * *

 

Simmons arrived two minutes early, as per usual, and tugged on her ponytail to make it tighter. She wanted to mention to Fitz that his notes, though messy scribbles, had come in handy. Once she could read his handwriting, they were thoughtful, funny, and clear. Dr. Xavier was impressed at her test score, and even complemented her. She wanted to share this with Fitz, but she was trying to come up with a way to say it so it didn’t sound like she was using him. He was a wonderful friend to have. Last week, he listened to her talk about her mother’s illness, and offered her comfort. He had also told her about his mother, and she thought she was a lovely woman. Fitz scoffed at that. “Tha’s because you haven’t lived with her for eighteen years of ya life. But yes, she’s an astoundin’ woman.” He said his accent becoming thicker from exhaustion.

            Simmons secretly thought that was a big turn on. She checked her watch and noticed it was three minutes past six. Frowning she looked up and around. Fitz was almost never late. Not panicking she sat down on the cold tile floor and decided to stretch while waiting for him.

            Now it was five minutes past six. What if he had dropped the class and didn’t tell her? Why would he do that and sabotage both of their grades? What if another group had decided to let him in, and he left her in the dust? This would mean only her grade would be affected. Which would make sense if he was trying to be number one.

            She tugged on her ear and adjusted her shirt. Seven minutes past now.

            What if he was offended at something she had said? Again, she mentally kicked herself for not accepting his offer for tea. He was probably insulted by that and didn’t want anything to do with her. Or what if he was offended at the complement she had paid to his mother? Would he be offended by that? Or would he be more perturbed by her talking about her ill mother? She hugged herself now. She thought she was just unloading steam, but she didn’t think that it would cause this much of a burden to him. She didn’t know it would have done this to him. If she could see him one more time and apologize.

            At eight minutes past six, she walked into Coach Smith’s office and struggled to keep a leveled head. “Simmons.” Coach Smith nodded to her. “Where’s Fitz.”

            “I uhm… I don’t think he’s coming. But don’t take it out on him. It’s my fault.”

            Coach Smith gazed at her before responding. “Your fault?”

            “Yes, I think I must’ve scared him away.”

            “How?”

            “We got too personal and… my mother is ill. I told him this last week. I was really upset over it. I can’t visit her because I don’t have the time nor the funds to do so, and … he must’ve gotten offended too when I denied his offer for a cup of tea. Or when I didn’t thank him properly for the notes he loaned me…” Simmons started to cry. “And I’ve been so tired and stressed these past few weeks because of school and my family. All running has done is made me more tired and… I wasn’t thinking…”

            The door opened and Fitz was there, running shorts, running shoes, and a ratty tee shirt. “Sorry… what did I miss?”

            “Nothing.” Simmons said wiping her eyes and snatched the pedometer devices off of Coach Smith’s desk and handed one to Fitz and stormed out.

            “Jemma…” Fitz called to her and then tried to keep up her pace. “Slow down, would ya? I can’t run _that_ fast.”

            Simmons stopped.

            “Do you not like Jemma?” he asked stopping with her.

            She shook her head. “It’s not that. I’m just upset, and stressed.”

            “Oh, well… running has helped me not be stressed.”

            “That’s great.” Simmons snapped at him. “That’s great, all it does to me is make me feel exhausted. Too exhausted to work or study. Too tired to remember to call my mother to see if she’s feeling better. Too tired to not remember my manners around you.”

            “Manners? And is your mom okay? Did she get sicker?”

            “Mother is fine, thank you. Manners, you didn’t show up and…” Simmons slapped a hand to her mouth then spoke around it. “I thought you were mad at me for it.”

            Fitz stepped closer to her. “I would’ve spoken up if I were mad at ya.”

            She bent her head down and let out a sob.

            “Hey, whoa, you said you were tired, right?”

            Simmons looked up at him with blurry eyes and nodded.

            “How much have you been sleeping?”

            “Maybe a few hours…”

            “A night?”

            “A week. I’ve been studying.” She explained.

            “You still gotta sleep n’ eat, Jem.” Fitz said and lifted a hand to her cheek to tilt her head up. “You don’t have any bags under your eyes.”

            “Eye makeup.”

            “Ah. They make waterproof makeup?”

            Simmons smiled.

            “C’mon, I know just the thing.” Fitz suggested and tugged her wrist to jog back to Coach Smith’s office.

 

* * *

 

The nurse walked in and wouldn’t meet Steve or Angie’s eyes. “Any moment now.” She whispered and then skittered out.

            Steve shook and grabbed Peggy’s hand. It was cold and a word Steve didn’t want to think about.

            Angie sat on her bed and grabbed Peggy’s other hand. She pressed a kiss into the limp hand and whispered. “I’m sorry, Peg. I’m so sorry.”

            Steve bit his lip and ran a thumb over Peggy’s papery thin skin. He thought about their childhood adventures together, and wished that he could go back in time to relive them. He would trade anything for those moments of pure childhood joy with her. He would trade anything for her to walk around and not be sick. Steve put his head next to her hip and still holding her hand whispered nonsense. Half prayers that he couldn’t remember the words to. He hoped that whatever God was up there wouldn’t mind that Steve forgot a few verses, and take Peggy anyways.

            Burying his forehead into the thin sheets Steve let out a sob and whispered. “I love you. Peggy.” And continued to pray.

 

* * *

 

“Nice warm cuppa, and superhero movies to binge watch.” Fitz smiled as Simmons towel dried her hair. Fitz’s dorm was average sized, but he had managed to turn the other bed into a couch for a miniature living room. He had also made a desk that folded out and over his bed. His engineering skills had been put to use and his floor was littered with spare parts. Currently, while sitting on the bed-made-couch he was fiddling with a contraption. “C’mon, you deserve a night off.” He offered.

            Simmons hesitated and nodded sitting next to him. She yawned. “You have better water pressure than mine.” She commented.

            “Ah, just one of the many modifications I’ve done. Not a big deal, just tightened a few bolts and… erm…” Fitz had trailed off as Jemma sat next to him and stretched out her legs. He had loaned her a pair of clean boxers and one of his shirts. “What do you wanna watch first?”

 

* * *

 

Steve and Angie stood in front at the funeral. Steve couldn’t find the words to express how wonderful and great of a friend Peggy was. He had a sickly feeling as he watched Angie stand up there and give graceful words. She always knew what to say.

            People came up and offered their condolences. Steve tried to hide behind Angie as much as possible. He had lost another ten pounds the past week. His clothes were baggy, and his cheeks looked hollow. He hadn’t eaten anything for about a week. The bills just didn’t add up and Steve wanted to make sure that there was a roof over his head rather than making sure there was something to eat. This wasn't one of Steve's greatest ideas. Sure he could've gone to Angie's diner and got some leftover half eaten food. But ever since Peggy had passed, Steve felt like doing nothing. Angie, of course, took notice of his state and invited him over to stay with her. “I can’t sleep in my own apartment alone, it’s too quiet now without Peggy.” She told him.

            Steve knew she was telling a half truth, but he agreed. The two of them ate, Steve ate a lot more, and slept. They cried, drank, and towards the end of the day of the funeral, Steve felt a little bit better, and stronger.

            He stayed with Angie for the rest of his time in school, and gained twenty much needed pounds. When Angie became manager of the diner, she hired Steve and Steve was able to gain another thirty pounds. He hoped Peggy was smiling down on them.

            Steve had gotten an internship at the high school, and the prospect of a job the following fall semester. He had been kind of dating the teacher from the ROTC program, and Steve was smitten with him. Things were starting to look up.

 

* * *

 

Skye was originally apart of Fitz study group, but she had dragged Simmons into their group and the three of them were best friends. Skye teased them constantly about feeling like she was the third wheel. Simmons would roll her eyes and stake the claim that there was plenty of her to go around. “That’s _so_ not what I meant.” Skye laughed.

            “What did you mean then, hmm?” Simmons demanded propping her feet up on Fitz’s legs that had started to gain muscle definition from running so often.

            “Nothing.” Skye smiled and sipped from her coffee.

            “You can ask Fitz out, I don’t mind, I need a night off from the man.”

            “Oi.” Fitz tisked, hurt.

            Simmons laughed and pinched his cheek.

            “Nah, I got another guy. Grant Ward. Sorry, Fitz.”

            “Will you ever recover?” Simmons asked jokingly.

            He put a hand to his heart. “I sure hope I can.” He said with mock pain then sat up and covered the tops of Simmons’ shins. “What the hell are we going to do?” Fitz muttered.

            “What do you mean?” Skye asked.

            “We both have applied for jobs and internships… it’s not looking like anyone wants to hire us.” Simmons explained.

            Skye thought and sipped from her coffee. “I got a job.” She swallowed.

            “Really? Where?” The two of them said at the same time making Skye laugh.

            “The local middle school. They needed an assistant computer teacher. I just had to take one course in teaching to get my certification, because well… I had so many credits stored up.” Skye shrugged.

            “That’s wonderful Skye.” Simmons said with sincerity that made Fitz’s heart break.

            “Well, it’s kind of easy when your dad is a teacher there.” Skye shrugged and she shook out her arms. “I’m going to be working with Tony Stark.”

            “You’re shitting me. The Tony Stark?” Fitz choked.

            “Yeah, you know him?”

            “He’s the man who developed the idea for the latest processor. It’s faster, more efficient, and eco-friendly. He’s and Bill Gates are currently competing over who’s richer. Also he’s the teacher at Shield Middle school.”

            “Oh, that I didn’t know.” Skye smiled at Simmons.

            “Speaking of, did you hear Peggy Carter just passed away?” Simmons asked.

            “Yes, dad and I went to her funeral.” Skye winced and shook her head. “I wish I could’ve met her. She’s done so much for the school I’m working at…”

            “Same here.” Simmons hummed sadly.

            Skye paused again and then laughed. “Okay, guys… just ask.”

            Simmons frowned and looked at Fitz who wore an equal mask of confusion. “Ask what?” Fitz squinted.

            “For a job?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Get your resume’s together, and I’ll put them on the principal’s desk next time I’m there. He’s a really cool guy. Intimidating, but cool”

            “I don’t know… we don’t have a teaching degree, we both have our doctorates in something far advanced than a middle school child could learn…” Simmons tisked.

            “So do I! Granted, I’m not as brilliant as you two, but… c’mon guys. Let’s just see what it takes, hm?” Skye urged.

            Simmons looked at Fitz who shrugged at her. “It’s worth a shot, Jem.”

            Skye beamed at them and pulled out her phone. “Dad? Hey, I’m fine. I’m just wondering about the other computer assistant job and nursing job at school… yeah, I have them half-way convinced.” She winked at Fitz and Simmons. “Just the resumes and Fury will take care of the rest. Awesome. Thank you dad. I’ll swing by tomorrow for dinner? I’ll even bring Melody something cool… Sweet, give her and mom my love. Love you, dad.” Skye hung up and wrinkled her nose at them playfully.

            “You’ve had this planned for how long?” Fitz demanded grinning.

            “Oh, a week since I’ve gotten the job.” Skye tapped her fingers on the table. “So you’ll get me your resumes by tomorrow, right?”

            “Yes, yes.” Fitz groaned.

            “I don’t see why not.” Simmons sighed and took a swig of Fitz’s tea.

            “It’s going to be awesome guys, just wait and see.” Skye promised.

            “We haven’t even gotten the jobs yet, and she’s acting like we do.” Fitz scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't fully explain this, my sleep deprived brain thought it was implied: Fitz texted Simmons saying he was going to be late. But Simmons never saw the text until the next morning, so that's why she freaked out. I wanted to also highlight the fact that when a man does something wrong, women tend to say "What did I do wrong?" When in reality they have done nothing wrong.
> 
> Tell me how bad it was or how good it was in the comments! I would love to hear from you guys, and I normally respond within what 48-ish hours? Idk, I get distracted. Also follow me on tumblr! Join the fun and tears as I am recovering from the Supernatural Season Finale. I love writing in this Verse, and it's fun to talk to you guys, too. <3


End file.
